Love Is Blind
by ISungyi
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sekalipun dunia mengutukku. Another Love story about Kyumin. Semi M. BoysLove.


**Title : Love is Blind**

Author : Billy Quint a.k.a**성이**

Length : OneShoot

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt, Sad Rommance

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Cameo :

Kim Ryeowook

Pairing : THE ONE AND ONLY KYUMIN

**_enjoyed_**

Cinta. Sebuah kata yang begitu_ absurd_ untuk dideskripsikan. Mukzizat Tuhan yang tidak akan bisa terjamah oleh akal manusia. Kau bisa hidup karena cinta, bisa tertawa karena cinta, menangis karena cinta, hancur karena cinta, atau mati karena cinta. Seperti dua sisi mata uang, cinta membawa kebahagiaan, namun tak jarang membawa luka. Tidak peduli mana yang lebih dominan, aku tetap bersyukur karena pernah merasakan cinta. Walaupun kini aku telah kehilangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintainya, tidak akan pernah-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu" _Namja_ itu tersenyum. Menatapku dengan kedua _foxy_ _eyes_nya yang berbinar lucu. Aku terdiam, membiarkan diriku semakin terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Tuhan, bukankah tidak ada manusia yang sempurna? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan makhluk yang begitu sempurna sepertinya. Makhluk yang membuatku hilang akal dan melupakan kodrat kami sebagai sesama _namja. _Aku hampir gila karenanya, tetapi anehnya aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kau tidak menjawabku?"_ namja_ itumem_pout_kan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum, mengagumi setiap gerak-gerik yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Tentu aku mencintaimu,_ Hyung. _Tanpa ku katakan pun kau juga sudah tahu bukan?" jawabku sembari membelai lembut surai kecoklatannya. _Namja_ yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku itu mengangguk pelan. Memeluk pinggangku _possessive_ kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Kenapa membuatku lama menunggu? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mencintaku" sungutnya tanpa melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin aku sudah tidak mencintainya? Seandainya dia tahu bahwa aku hanya sedang memikirkan sebuah kata yang memiliki arti lebih dahsyat dibandingkan 'cinta'. Sebuah kata yang lebih pantas aku tujukan kepadanya yang begitu indah. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Kau melamun lagi?" ujarnya kembali mengejutkanku.

Aku tersenyum, mengangkat kepalanya agar menghadapku. Mengunci kedua _onyx_nya ke dalam _obsidian_ku. "Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu" Tutupku sebelum mengecup bibirnya. Menyampaikan rasa yang tidak bisa tersampaikan lewat kata-kata. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**_-Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sekalipun dunia mengutukku-_**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Kyuhyun-ah kemanhaja!_ Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ini terlalu sulit" Isaknya di suatu malam. Matanya telah basah oleh air mata.

Aku menatapnya dalam, "_Waeyo?"_ tanyaku menahan sesak.

"Kita akan hancur jika terus bersama. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, jadi kumohon lepaskan aku"

Aku merasakan kedua mataku memanas. Lelehan bening air mataku mulai merembes keluar membasahi pipiku. Apakah semuanya benar-benar akan berakhir sekarang? Apa dia menyerah? Apa dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku? Aku merasa separuh jiwaku terlepas. Seluruh tubuhku begitu lemas. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun dunia membenciku, asalkan bukan dia yang membenciku.

Aku berbalik, menghindari kontak mata dengannya, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Ming, Tidak akan pernah." Ucapku tegas.

Sungmin berlari menghadapku, memaksaku melihat ke dalam matanya, memohon agar aku bersedia mendengarkannya. Demi apapun, aku membenci saat seperti ini.

"Kumohon Kyu. Kita sudah terlalu jauh"

"Karena kita sudah terlalu jauh apa kau rela kita berakhir begitu saja?" aku mulai berteriak. Bisa kulihat Sungmin terdiam, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di jaket yang aku pakai. Apa aku terlalu keras kepadanya? Demi Tuhan aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri sekarang juga.

"_Mian"_ ucapku lembut. Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kosong lantai keramik di bawah kakinya. Bahunya bergetar.

Kami bertengkar. Dan bukan untuk malam ini saja. Kami selalu memperdebatkan hal yang sama. Selalu setiap malam. Aku tahu dia takut dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Cinta kami bukanlah cinta yang bisa diterima semua orang. Kami sesama _namja._ Cinta kami bagi sebagian besar orang adalah aib, hal yang menjijikkan, tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan. Kami tahu itu. Kami sadar bahwa dunia tidak akan pernah menerima orang seperti kami. Tapi apa itu salah kami? Apa itu dosa kami? Kami hanya saling mencintai. Apa itu juga salah?

"_Minahae _Kyu" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar. Sungmin mendongak, menatapku penuh rasa penyesalan. Aku memeluknya, mendekatkan kepalanya di atas dadaku, berharap agar dia mendengarkan setiap detak jantungku yang berdegup hanya untuknya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya. Kau tahu jawabanku Ming. Aku lebih baik mati daripada melepaskanmu. _Ara?_"

Sungmin masih terdiam, memelukku semakin erat dan kembali menangis. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya bahwa cinta kami pasti akan menang. Setidaknya sebelum semua kepercayaan itu hilang sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Appa,_ mengtahui hubungan kita" Sungmin mulai membuka suara. Kami duduk bersebelahan, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, sementara lenganku melingkar di kursinya. Kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan selalu aku lakukan untuknya. Aku memainkan pinggiran gelasku, menatap nanar cahaya dari sebatang lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya alat penerangan kami.

"Aku tahu" jawabku singkat kemudian meneguk _wine_ dalam gelasku hingga habis dan mengisinya kembali dari botol.

Sungmin bangkit dan menatapku yang masih terfokus pada cahaya lilin yang mulai bergoyang-goyang terkena angin, "_Eottohkae archi_? Kau bertemu dengan _Appa?"_ tanyanya cemas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Tersenyum simpul sembari mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"Tuan Lee menemuiku kemarin, kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal" jawabku seadanya. Sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, aku tahu bahwa dia sedang mencemaskanku.

"_Appa_ memarahimu, kan? Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, berusaha bersikap santai di depannya, "Tidak banyak. Dia hanya memberiku beberapa pukulan di sini." jawabku sembari menunjuk bagian perutku. Bisa kulihat kedua mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bukanlah hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Beberapa pukulan tidak akan membuatku menyerah untuk mempertahankanmu Ming." Ujarku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyu? _Appa_ mengancam akan membatalkan kontrakku dengan Super Junior jika kita terus bersama. Dia bahkan mengancam akan membunuhmu, kau tahu _Appa_ bukanlah orang yang suka main-main dengan ucapannya, bukan?" Sungmin mulai menangis.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, "Jangan lakukan apapun" ucapku kemudian. Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menghapus tiap tetes air matanya yang jatuh di kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang membahayakanmu Ming. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah atasmu. Walaupun seluruh tubuh ini hancur dan terbagi menjadi pecahan kecil, aku akan tetap bertahan untukmu. Asalkan itu kau, aku rela memberikan nyawaku."

Kami saling berpandangan dalam diam. Merasakan cinta yang terpancar dari dalam. Perlahan kami mulai memperpendek jarak. Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, membiarkanku menyentuh bibir penuhnya, melumatnya lembut namun penuh penegasan. Udara terasa semakin panas. Sungmin membalas setiap lumatan yang aku berikan. Kedua lengannya bergelayutan manja di leherku, Menekan tengkukku seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku tersadar bahwa kami telah berada di luar batas.

Sungmin menatapku dengan nafasnya yang terengah, sedikit kecewa ketika aku menghentikan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melewati batas Ming. Kau tahu itu" ujarku lembut sembari menghapus sisa saliva yang tertempel di bibirnya. Sungmin menahan tanganku, membuatku kembali terfokus pada kedua _foxy eyes_nya. Sungmin kembali mengecup bibirku, bergerak kasar seolah menuntutku untuk membalasnya. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya, bahkan kini sebagian dari diriku ikut terbawa dalam gairah yang begitu meledak-ledak. Kami saling melumat, saling menggigit bahkan mendesah. Menikmati setiap sensai yang terus menggelitik di dalam perut kami.

"Kyuh,, miliki aku. Sentuh aku, tandai aku sesukamu. Aku milikmu sekarang. Seutuhnya"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. "_Hyung?_ Apakah kau serius?"

Sungmin tertawa, "Kenapa kau memanggilku _hyung_ di saat seperti ini, _eoh?"_ kekehnya masih dengan nafas terengah. "Bawa aku ke surga Kyu. Berikan aku kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan selamanya"

Angin berhembus kencang, mematikan cahaya lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada di dalam kamar kami. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya wajah tampannya yang begitu bersinar terkena bias cahaya bulan. Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya ganas penuh tuntutan. Aku menarik tubuhnya, mengajaknya berdiri tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku menuntunnya berjalan ke ranjang. Merebahkannya di atas sana sebelum memulai kegiatan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Nafasku hampir tercekat, aku tahu bahwa Sungmin juga merasa sesak. Ciuman kami terlepas, Sungmin menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa, sementara aku terus mencium dagu, leher hingga pundaknya yang entah sejak kapan telah polos tanpa pakaian.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang. Sungmin terus mengerang dan meremas punggungku kasar. Meneriakkan namaku berulang kali ketika orgasme menyerangnya. Tubuhnya melengkung, sementara kedua kakinya bergetar. Nafas kami terengah, keringat kami mulai bercucuran. Sungmin menatapku dengan mata sayunya, kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya meminta lagi. Aku menarik juniorku yang telah terbenam dalam di dalam _hole_nya. Menghentakkannya lagi dan lagi, menggerakkannya maju dan mundur. Sungmin menegang, jari kukunya menancap di sekitar punggungku. Terasa perih, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Hasrat kami sudah tak tertahan, sungmin terus mendesah meneriakkan namaku, menuntutku untuk bergerak lebih cepat, lebih dalam dan lebih keras. Hingga cairan orgasmeku kembali keluar, meluber hingga membasahi seluruh lubangnya.

"_Euunghhh, Kyuhh.."_ erangnya nikmat.

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang terbuka, menyesap bibir merahnya yang semakin bengkak namun menggoda.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Ming?" tanyaku sesaat setelah proses penyatuan kami berakhir. Sungmin memjamkan matanya dalam pelukanku. Memeluk pinggangku erat dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dalam dadaku.

"Karena aku mencintamu. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang memilikiku. Apakah alasan ini sudah cukup kuat?"

Aku terkekeh kecil, "_Ne,_ sudah cukup. _Gomawo Ming,_ _gomawo_ karena sudah mempercayaiku"

Sungmin bergerak kecil, menggesekkan alat vital kami yang masih terbebas tanpa busana yang menutupi. _Namja_ manis itu melirik ke arahku, menarik tengkukku kemudian berlanjut mengecup bibirku.

"_Touch me again, baby kyu"_ desahnya sexy sembari menjilat daun telingaku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Sungmin benar-benar telah membangunkan sisi liar dari diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**Tuhan, jika boleh aku meminta, bisakah kau menghentikan waktu di malam itu?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang 'seandainya' sebelum ini. Tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku semakin sering memikirkan tentang hal itu. Seandainya saat itu aku bisa membaca masa depan, seandainya saat itu aku memahami maksud dibalik tingkah liarnya, seandainya aku lebih peka tentang perasaannya, tentu aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan dia seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Sabtu, 12 Desember. Sungmin semakin jarang bergabung bersama Super Junior. Menejer meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan semua jadwalnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu mencoba menghubunginya, tapi Sungmin tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya. Kyuhyun selalu mencoba bertanya kepada member lain, tapi kesibukan membuatnya semakin jarang bertemu mereka, hingga suatu hari secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun mendengar kabar tentang Sungminnya. Kabar yang membuat kedua telinganya memerah karena marah.

Kyuhyun melaju kencang bersama mobil _Audi sport_ kesayangannya. Semua pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu nama, satu tempat, satu tujuan. Lee Sungmin. tidak peduli apa yang yang akan terjadi, Kyuhyun harus bisa menemuinya, meminta penjelasan darinya. Atas semua kabar yang berhembus mengiringinya.

_ "Sungmin keluar dari Super Junior. Aku dengar dia akan menikah bulan depan, karena itu dia keluar" _

Kyuhyun menegang. kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Dengan gerakan keras Kyuhyun memukul kemudi mobilnya. Meluapkan rasa kesal yang memenuhi seluruh perasaannya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Sungmin telah menghianatinya. Meninggalkannya sendirian seolah hubungan mereka tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak, memecah keheningan di dalam _mansion_ megah milik keluarga Lee. Para _bodyguard_ yang sengaja diperintahkan untuk berjaga di depan rumah Sungmin cukup kewalahan menahan Kyuhyun yang terus bersikeras masuk ke dalam ruangan utama _mansion_ mereka.

"Lee Sungmin! Sungmin-_ah _aku tahu kau di dalam. Cepat keluar dan jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak, membuat Ayah Sungmin terpaksa keluar untuk menemui _namja_ yang dinilainya sebagai perusak masa depan anak sulungnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam _namja_ paruh baya yang memperhatikan tingkahnya dari lantai menunduk singkat member hormat sebelum kembali berteriak agar dipertemukan dengan Sungminnya.

"Katakan di mana Sungmin berada" Kyuhyun bertitah tegas, mengabaikan sikap sopan santun yang biasa dijunjungnya. Tuan Lee tersenyum merendahkan kemudian berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan bantuan tongkat emasnya. Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Ayah Sungmin telah berdiri di depannya, menunjukkan kekuasaan yang begitu besar di dalam genggamannya. Kyuhyun membungkuk pelan memberi hormat, namun dengan licik Tuan Lee memukulkan tongkatnya ke punggung Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ bertubuh kurus itu jatuh tersungkur mencium sepatunya.

"Berani sekali kau berteriak-teriak di rumahku. Kau pikir kau siapa Cho? Kau merasa hebat, _eoh_ setelah merusak putra sulungku?"

Pukulan itu kembali dilayangkannya, kali ini tepat menghujam perutnya. Kyuhyun kembali tersungkur, namun tidak berniat membalas. Namja tampan itu berusaha bangkit dengan kedua kakinya, menatap tegas sosok _namja_ yang dipanggil ayah oleh kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sungmin." jawabnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Mau apa kau bertemu dengannya? Tidakkah kau mendengar bahwa putraku akan menikah. Berhenti bermimpi Cho. Kembalilah ke Grupmu itu, jadilah penyanyi dan jangan dekati Sungmin"

"_Andwae!_ Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Sungmin. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Apa kau tidak bisa memahami itu?"

**Cuuihh**

Tuan Lee meludah ke wajah Kyuhyun, "Persetan dengan cinta yang kau miliki. Putraku bukan _namja_ menjijikkan seperti dirimu. Jadi jangan bermimpi untuk membawanya bersamamu"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Kau melakukan ini karena kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, bukan?. Kau mengunci Sungmin dan menikahkannya dengan orang lain karena kau telah putus asa untuk memisahkan kami. Kau kalah Tuan Lee yang terhormat. Sebelum kau bertindak, aku telah lebih jauh meninggalkanmu. Sungmin adalah milikku, cintanya, tubuhnya, hatinya, semuanya. Bahkan semakin kau bersikeras memisahkan kami. Maka aku akan semakin keras merebutnya kembali. Tidak peduli walaupun aku harus mati, aku akan membawa Sungmin bersamaku. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku harap kau memiliki tubuh yang kuat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami~"

**Buaaaghhh**

Tuan Lee memukulkan tongkatnya tepat ke pelipis Kyuhyun. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sana. Kyuhyun meringis menahan perih, namun tetap terbangun dan berdiri tegak menghadap Tuan Lee. _Namja_ paruh baya itu kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan gerakan isyarat, ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghajar Kyuhyun. Memukulnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

"Hentikaaaan!" Sungmin berteriak, melayangkan pukulan pada orang-orang yang menghajar kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menatap sosok Sungmin yang mengamuk dan menghajar setiap orang yang telah memukulinya. _Namja_ tambun itu kini terlihat kurus dan sedikit pucat. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit mendekati Sungmin, namun sesorang memukulnya dari belakang hingga dia terjatuh dan Sungmin mulai kehilangan konsetrasinya. 4 orang _namja_ kekar terlihat menahan Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu mengumpat dan berteriak keras minta dilepasakan. Kyuhyun merasakan matanya mulai memanas, Sungmin telah menghilang dari hadapannya, namun teriakannya masih terdengar mengoyak jiwanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kyuhyun,, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Biarkan aku bertemu Kyuhyun! Appa! Appa! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan melakukan perintahmu asalkan kau membiarkan aku bertemu Kyuhyun! Appa!"

"Suruh dia diam, suntikkan obat penenang. Apa saja asal dia berhenti meneriakkan nama bajingan kecil ini" Teriak Tuan Lee menggema

Kyuhyun terbatuk, memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari dalam mulutnya. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri menyiksa. Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya. Berdiri terseok dengan kedua kakinya. Darah keluar dari dalam hidungnya, kulit di sekitar pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah karena robek sementara tulang pipinya mulai membiru karena memar.

"Jangan lakukan itu pada Sungmin" Kyuhyun memohon dengan nafas tersengalnya, "Jangan lakukan itu padanya. _Jebal!"_

"Kau mau mengajariku sekarang?"

"Dia bisa mati. Aku akan bicara dengannya. Aku mohon, sekali ini saja"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, _Eoh?"_

"APA KAU TIDAK SADAR BAHWA ITU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA?"Kyuhyun mulai berteriak, "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya. Aku mohon"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang diyakininya sebagai kamar Sungmin. _Namja_ babak belur itu mendekatkan telapak tangannya, menyentuh pintu tebal yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang antara dirinya dan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berat, mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk memanggil _namja_ tampan yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ming!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menghentikan isakkannya, merasakan sesorang yang dia rindukan tengah memanggil namanya. Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya. Memastikan bahwa apa yang di dengarnya merupakan hal nyata dan bukan khayalannya.

"Sungmin _hyung!"_

Sungmin menangis tertahan, _namja_ tampan itu mencabut semua infuse yang menancap di lengannya. Mengabaikan tetesan darah yang mulai mengalir dari sana. Sungmin berlari ke arah pintu, berusaha membuka pintu itu namun gagal. Sungmin menangis makin keras,_ namja_ tampan itu mulai menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamarnya, membenturkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengahancurkan pintu yang ada di depannya, mengabaikan memar yang semakin parah disekujur tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar kekasihnya terus membenturkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun lebih mati daripada harus melihat Sungmin begitu menderita krenanya.

"Sssttt,, Ming _Kemanhae!_ kita bicara seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa, _ne?"_

_ "AAArrgghhh!" _Sungmin berteriak frustasi, _namja_ tampan itu seketika melemas dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Menangis dan terus menangis.

"Ming-_ah,_ kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, melupakan bahwa orang yang mengajaknya bicara tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidur nyenyak? Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Sungmin menggeleng, lidahnya seolah kelu tidak bisa bicara, air mata terus bercucuran membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"_Mianhae_ Ming. Aku membuatmu menderita. _Mianhae!"_ Kyuhyun kembali menangis. _Namja _tampan itu duduk membelakangi pintu, menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi daun pintu yang lainnya, membayangkan punggung Sungmin yang menjadi sandarannya. Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. _Namja_ mungil itu menempelkan kepalanya di daun pintu, seolah itu adalah Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik mulai sekarang. Jangan menyiksa dirimu. Kau harus bahagia. _Arachi?"_

Sungmin mengangguk, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang terus memaksa keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Saranghae"_

Kyuhyun terdiam, seolah itu adalah kata terindah yang pernah didengarkannya, "_Nado saranghae, Min."_

.

.

.

-**Tuhan jika keajaiban itu ada, maukah kau menunjukkannya kepadaku?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Sungmin telah benar-benar keluar dari Super Junior. Tak ada lagi kabar tentang dirinya. Keluarga besar Lee begitu berkuasa untuk menutupi skandal yang ada. Kyuhyun terus bekerja keras seperti orang gila. Menerima semua tawaran menyanyi yang datang kepadanya. Bekerja 100 kali lebih giat dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun hampir tak pernah kembali ke dalam _dorm_nya. Baginya, _dorm_ adalah tempat pertama yang harus dihindarinya. Banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di dalam sana, fotonya bersama Sungmin yang terpajang rapi, _wine-wine_ yang tersusun di rak, bahkan sepatu dan baju Sungmin juga masih tertinggal di sana. Kyuhyun tidak berniat melupakan Sungmin, Karena pada kenyataanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mencoba menerima kenyataan, bahwa Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengannya.

Hari pernikahan Sungmin telah tiba. Semua member Super Junior telah berada di dalam gereja untuk menyaksikan upacara pemberkatan pernikahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun duduk termenung di tempatnya. Memainkan sebuah cincin emas yang belum sempat diberikannya kepada Sungmin. _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum miris, membaca namanya dan nama Sungmin yang tercetak di atasnya.

Denting piano mulai terdengar, Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya._ Namja_ jangkung itu memasukkan cincinnya ke dalam saku jasnya kemudian ikut berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang mempelai pernikahan. Sungmin terlihat tampan dengan _tuxcido_ putihnya, meskipun wajahnya tidak lagi segar seperti sebelumnya, namun bias ketampanan itu masih terpancar dari sana.

Ryeowook menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun, _namja_ sentimentil itulah yang selalu menemani Kyuhyun menghadapi hari-hari terberatnya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, mencoba menutupi lukanya yang terlanjur menganga lebar di dalam hatinya.

"_Tuan Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima nona Lee Sungyi sebagai isterimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sedih maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

Sungmin terdiam, entah tidak mendengar ataukah memang tidak berniat menjawab. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak peduli suara riuh yang terdengar berbisik-bisik di belakangnya. Sungyi, gadis yang berdiri di samping Sungmin mulai gelisah, _yeoja_ itu menyenggol pelan siku Sungmin agar kembali fokus pada pernikahannya. Sungmin tersentak dan meminta Pendeta untuk membacakan kembali sumpahnya.

"_Tuan Lee Sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima nona Lee Sungyi sebagai isterimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sedih maupun senang hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

Sungmin tetap terdiam,_ namja_ manis itu bahkan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tamu undangan yang menghadiri upacara pernikahannya. Kedua _foxy eyes_nya menatap tegas sosok Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, memperingatkan Sungmin untuk tidak bertindak bodoh, namun Sungmin telah kehilangan rasa takutnya,_ namja_ tampan itu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan menarik lengannya, menginggalkan pesta pernikahan yang direncanakan dengan matang oleh _Appa_nya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berlari meninggalkan gereja, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan orang tentang hubungan mereka. Biarlah semua dunia tahu. Cinta bukanlah hal memalukan yang harus ditutupi dan disembunyikan. Cinta adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang harus dibagi kepada dunia.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya secepat kilat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah semuanya hanyalah mimpi semata. Sungmin telah duduk di sampingnya menatapnya intens setelah sekian lama terpisah. Kyuhyun tertawa senang ketika apa yang diharapkannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. _Namja_ tampan itu menyentuh pipi kekasihnya untuk membuktikan bahwa semuanya adalah nyata. Sungmin menangis terisak di dalam tawa. Begitu bahagia karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Biarlah orang menganggap mereka gila. _Toh_ cinta memang terkadang membuat orang menjadi gila. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa bersamaan, saling bersyukur atas keajaiban Tuhan yang ditiupkan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih Kyu. Terima kasih kau mau berlari bersamaku" Sungmin berujar sembari mengecup telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh pipinya.

"_Gomawo Min,_ _gomawo_ telah mengajakku berlari bersamamu"

**Ngguuuiiingggg**

Suara sirene polisi mengejutkan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun semakin menambah laju kendaraannya. Berusaha melarikan diri dari pihak kepolisian yang ia yakin sebagai kaki tangan ayah kekasihnya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar keajaiban kembali datang menolong mereka.

Mobil _Audi sport_ itu mulai memasuki kawasan jembatan _Chungdam,_ Kedua _namja_ itu melebarkan mata mereka, ketika beberapa mobil polisi telah menanti mereka di arah yang berlawanan. Kyuhyun seketika merasa lemas, mustahil menghindari kepungan yang begitu banyak dari dua arah. Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya, _namja_ manis itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun hangat untuk memberinya keyakinan. Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang berbinar lembut kearahnya. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, menyunggingkan senyuman tulus sebelum kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. _Namja_ tampan itu merasakan genggaman tangan Sungmin yang semakin erat di atas tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan, Kyuhyun memutar kemudi mobilnya, membanting stir ke kanan menuju ke batas jembatan. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Kalaupun ini adalah akhir cerita cintanya, Kyuhyun tetap ingin menggoreskan sebuah senyuman bahagia dibagian akhirnya. Meskipun tidak ada lagi helaan nafas disetiap langkah mereka, setidaknya Sungmin tetap berada di sisinya sekarang, dan untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Bahkan hingga nafas terakhir, aku akan selalu mencintaimu-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 bulan telah berlalu. Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ke sebuah taman pemakaman. _Namja _bertubuh mungil tersebut menggenggam buket bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya. Kedua kakinya terhenti ketika berada di depan gundukan tanah yang masih merah. Ryeowook memberikan penghormatan sebelum kemudian meletakkan buket bunganya di atas makam tersebut.

"Kau beristirahat dengan baik _hyung?_ Bagaimana kabarmu?" ujarnya bermonolog, seolah orang yang diajaknya bicara tengah berada di depannya.

"Kau tahu _hyung,_ Super Junior terasa aneh tanpamu. Leeteuk _hyung_ kewalahan mengurus kami sendirian tanpamu. Kibum _hyung _dan Hangeng_ hyung_ telah kembali bersama kami. Kami telah menjalankan konser _world Tour_ ke hampir seluruh bagian dunia. Kadang ketika berada di atas panggung, aku selalu merasakan bahwa kau masih berada bersama kami. Aku sangat merindukanmu _hyung,_ ELF selalu meneriakkan namamu. Apa kau mendengarnya _hyung?"_ Ryeowook mulai menangis.

"Kyuhyun, tidak pernah berbicara kepada kami. Dia masih berada di rumah sakit. Tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, hidup tetapi seperti mati. Seharian dia hanya menatap fotomu. Menyanyikan _lullaby_ yang sering dia nyanyikan untukmu. Seandainya kau masih ada di sini _hyung_"

Rintik hujan mulai mengguyur kota Seoul. Melepas rindu pada tanah kering yang begitu haus akan kesegarannya. Ryeowook mulai bangkit dari tempatnya, mengusap lembut batu nisan yang terpajang foto Sungmin di atasnya. _Namja _mungil itu mulai meninggalkan makam Sungmin.

Sunyi mulai menyapa. Kyuhyun terus terdiam menatap foto Sungmin yang tergantung di dalam kamar rawatnya. Kedua pipinya semakin tirus, sementara matanya terlihat lebih cekung. Bibirnya terus bergumam, menyanyikan _Lullaby_ yang sering dinyanyikannya untuk Sungmin. Perlahan, _namja_ tampan itu menyunggingkan senyumannya menatap sesosok bayangan yang tersenyum ke arahnya dari balik rinai hujan.

"Kau datang, _hyung?"_ Kyuhyun berujar lemah sembari terus menatapnya.

**THE END**

**_Josonghamnida T_T_**

**_Untuk semua yang tidak berkenan atas FF saya. Maaf aku membuat cerita Kyumin setragis ini. Jongmal josonghamnida T_T_**

**_Bukan maksud apa-apa aku bikin FF ini, hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di kepalaku._**

**_Saranku kalo baca FF ini sambil baca lagunya WAX- Tears are Falling,,_**

**_Sekali lagi mian kalo cerita FF ini gag berkenan,,,_**

**_Please Review_**

_**Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan silahkan hubungi twitter q quint_pumpkin atau facebook Billy Pumpkin'sLady Quint**_

_**kalian juga bisa kunjungi WP ku .com**_

_**Kamsahamnida ^^**_


End file.
